Herky' s Bright Idea
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Jay Jay makes his first night flight, but gets lost lost in fog on his way home. Can Herky the Helicopter help? (Adaption of the episode by request of tate310)
Big Jake knew that something was wrong as he flew across the sky. He hadn't even been in the heavens for five minutes, and already things were going wrong! He must be getting old.

His pilot was quick to spot the issue. "Your No. 2 engine's busted. You'll have to land, big guy, and get checked over."

So he turned Big Jake around, and they headed back to the airport.

...

Brenda Blue, Tarrytown' s best mechanic, was examining him carefully.

"I could have him up and running again in two hours." She offered.

"We haven't even got one hour!" Said Mr E.Z O' Malley. "That spare part delivery is urgent!"

Seeing the urgency of the situation, Brenda was able to offer one last hope to him.

"Well, we could get Jay Jay to take it." She told him. "I know he's

never flown at night before, but he is a strong and confident flier, so I can't see why there would be any problems."

Seeing as he was the company's best shot, Mr O' Malley agreed, and went to make the arrangements.

...

...

Later, Jay Jay was all set to go, but he felt nervous, and tried to tell Big Jake - only, he didn't speak loud enough for Big Jake to hear him properly.

"What was that, Jay Jay?" He asked politely.

"I'm scared. I've never flown at night before."

"I know Jay Jay, but both Brenda Blue and I have faith in you. We both reckon you're a really good flier, and I know one day you will become a great flier."

"You mean that, Big Jake?" The young jet asked hopefully.

"Yes, of course." Big Jake said. He then had an idea. "If you manage the job, I'll let you do a stunt with me at the air show next month." He offered.

"Really? You think I'm that good?"

"I know that you're that good." Big Jake responded reassuringly. "I know you can overcome your fears."

"How?" Asked Jay Jay.

"I was afraid once, when I was your age, before I took my first flight at night. But once I did it, I felt very happy and confident."

Jay Jay took comfort in this.

"Thank you, Big Jake." He said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Jay Jay." The older jet smiled at his young friend.

"All clear for take off!" A voice called.

Jay Jay zoomed down the runway and then he took off.

As he ascended, he looked at the Airport, and was very surprised to see how beautiful it looked with the lights on.

The stars looked a lot bigger and more beautiful than he had seen from the ground. They twinkled in blue, white and silver shimmers across a background of midnight blue sky.

He then flew over Lightning Bug Lake, and admired its beauty.

Hanging over the mountains, was a large crescent moon, which shone silver in the night.

Jay Jay enjoyed his night flight, and at last he reached his destination; Mountain View Airport.

...

"Thanks for all your help." The manager told Jay Jay. "You better hurry back home, or you'll get lost in the oncoming fog." He added as a warning.

Jay Jay shuddered, thanked him, and took off again.

...

However, on his way home, the stars winked at him, and the moon smiled a mischievous smile, and with that Jay Jay raced around in the sky, calling out; "I'm Jay Jay the Nightbird!"

He loop de looped, spun and flew with grace, laughing all the while.

However, he soon saw that a thick fog was starting to descend on Tarrytown Valley. Alarmed, he tried to fly on, but he couldn't see where he was, or which direction he was flying in. The stars, the moon and the mountains were gone. All he could see was fog thicker than pea soup.

...

Meanwhile, Mr E.Z O' Malley got off the radio with the manager at Mountain View.

"They say Jay Jay left two hours ago." He said worriedly.

"Then I'll go out and find him." Big Jake said bravely.

"No Big Jake - you'll only end up lost."

Herky the Helicopter then had an idea.

"I'll handle this! I have a plan!"

He took off before Mr O' Malley or Big Jake could protest.

...

Herky hurried along and through the fog, he saw Lightning Bug Lake. He flew down and hovered above the surface. He soon drew a powerful suction using his rotors. The result was that Herky was a bright gold colour thanks to the lightning bugs, and he glowed like the sun.

He flew off into the fog, now in an armour of light.

...

Meanwhile, Jay Jay was running out of both fuel and hope. He had been gone too long, and now he just wanted to return to Tarrytown.

Just then, he saw a light. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew it was his best hope, so he flew towards it.

As he got closer, he saw that the ball of light was Herky! The two exchanged immense smiles of relief at seeing each other. Then they turned and headed for home.

...

Much later, Jay Jay was talking to Big Jake in the hanger.

"You were right, Big Jake. I did it - I really did it! Though I feel bad for not coming straight home. The manager at Mountain View warned me...

"At least you know to follow warnings." Big Jake told him. "I'm glad you're alright, kid."

A smile came from the other jet, then silence.

"You know, you're a bright jet." Big Jake told him.

"But I'll never be as bright as Herky was tonight!" Jay Jay said jokingly, and the pair laughed.


End file.
